New York Telephone Conversation
by Blue Lily96
Summary: It began with a wedding. And ended with a funeral. And held everything in between. This was a relationship built on chance meetings, love, death, friendships, and telephonic connections.
1. I Grew Up In Europe

"I lived in Europe until I was ten."

_His eyes were golden._

"I moved here when my dad died."

_And they had captured mine from across the room._

"I live with my brother now."

_Dancing bodies obscured my view, and then he had disappeared._

"Well, adoptive brother.'

_Gone, like a wraith, until a voice by my shoulder had made me start in my seat.  
><em>

"We share an apartment. Him and his boyfriend and me. On the Upper-East side. No supermarkets for us."

_It was him, and he asked me to dance._

"Sometimes, Izzy comes to stay."  
><em><br>_

_I had said ok._

"I never knew she would marry someone like Simon."  
><em><br>_

_We danced all night; slow dance, club style, the hand jive._

"I don't think anyone did - I doubt he thought she would."

_He had asked me what my name was.  
><em>

"I'm glad she did, though."

_I had said, *__**wouldn't you like to know**__*._

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if she didn't."

_And he had replied, *__**yes, I would**__*._

"I can honestly say I didn't expect to meet someone like you there."

_I hadn't answered him, and so we continued to dance._

"I wouldn't have guessed that Simon could actually have interesting friends."

_Until we were the only ones left, slow-dancing to an old Ella Fitzgerald song._

"I have a cat. His name's Church."

_I had rested my head against his shoulder as we danced, and wondered when I would see him again._

"There, that's basically it. I would say that I'm stunningly attractive, but you already knew that. So, your turn."

_I had lifted my head as the song ended, and leaned in close to his ear, whispering softly,_  
><em><em>

_***My name's Clary.***_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ:<span> So, this is a new story I have going on. It's an idea that has been bugging me for quite a while and I had to write it down. Basically, its about Jace and Clary, two completely different people, brought together by a wedding. They meet, "connect"and swap phone numbers. The duration of this story will be between them and their telephone conversations mixed with plot.**_

**_Tell me what you think - Oh, and about the formatting, do you guys think there is too much space between each line? I know it seems trivial but I want it to make sense and look ok at the same time :) And does it make sense? The bits in italics are the bits where Clary is thinking about the day they met, while the printed bits are Jace talking on the phone (to Clary)._**

**_Read and review, darlings!_**

**_Blue_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instrument Series but I do own the plot to this Fanfiction. _**


	2. Goldfish

_In a whisper that was no more than a soft breath against my ear, she told me her name._

"Well, I've lived in New York since I was born."

_***Like the herb, clary sage***__, I had replied quietly, swaying us gently to the music. _

"I've been going to NYU since Autumn. I live on-campus which is pretty cool. My roommate's not so bad."  
><em><br>She had laughed at me when I said that, her forest green eyes sparkling. __***Yeah, like the herb***__, she had repeated softly._

"She tried to make a move on me once."  
><em><br>I didn't get the joke._

"That made things awkward for a while."  
><em><br>We kept dancing.  
><em>  
>"I don't have any pets."<p>

_But then Ella Fitzgerald stopped singing._

"I did have a fish once, but it died unexpectedly one week later."  
><em><br>And we stopped dancing._

"Completely scarred from the entire experience, I was sworn off pets for the rest of my life."  
><em><br>We both knew it was time to leave._

"After all, no other animal could ever replace dear Goggles."

_But neither of us wanted to._

"I grew up with Simon, so you can imagine how happy I was when he finally found a girlfriend like Isabelle."  
><em><br>I grabbed her hand and scrawled my number across her palm in black sharpie, with my name next to it._

"Speaking of which, your number still hasn't washed off. Why on Earth did you write it in Sharpie ink?"

_I told her to call me when she could._

"I should probably go. We're getting Chinese. Jealous? I thought so."  
><em><br>She promised she would, and kissed me softly on the cheek.  
><em>  
>"You call me next time, ok?"<br>_  
>Slowly, she pulled away from me, making her way back through the reception hall, her green gaze lingering on me for as long as possible.<em>

"Goodnight, Jace."

_And I had whispered to the empty hall,  
><em>_***Goodnight, Clary*.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's the second chapter up. Just so you know, there will be A LOT of dialogue in this story, just a heads up :) <strong>_

_**Not all chapters will be like the first two, but pretty much all of them will center around the coversations between Jace and Clary and their telephonic love story :)**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Oh, and thank you to:**_

_**Brittm123 & BreeLemar101 for reviewing and**_

_**Diagnosed With MadMelonDisease**_

_**Neoleyjean**_

**_BlueRaccoonAnne_**

**_Lalalalalalalalala_**

**_mymortalromances_**

**_Brittm123 &_**

**_BreeLemar101_**

**For adding this story to their alerts/ favourites list or me to their fave authors/alert list.**

**You guys are awesomesauce!**

**Blue :)**


	3. Hello

"Hello?"

_She picked up! Crap, she picked up! Stay cool, Wayland, stay cool._

"Is this a bad time?"

_She knows I'm being sarcastic. I don't think she cares._

"Jace!"

"Memorized the sound of my voice already. You must be eager."

_I already know she's not impressed. Just by the way she huffs out her breath._

"It's kind of hard to forget such a uniquely grating tone."

_Fuck._

"Uniquely grating. Hmm, I've heard many people comment on my voice, many compare it to that of an angel, but never has it been referred to as uniquely grating. I knew it, you want me, don't you? What a stupid question, of course you do. And these hollow insults are nothing but sublimated sexual attraction."

_I want to dance with you again is what I'm really saying, I swear .  
><em>  
>"You're annoying. Do you take classes for that? Or were you drunk the night of the wedding? Because if you were, I won't mind if you get a bit tipsy now."<p>

_She's laughing. I think I'm in love.  
><em>  
>"Yeah, it's a bachelor degree. I'm getting straight A's."<p>

"The sad thing is, I wouldn't be surprised if you were."  
><em><br>But only a little bit._

"What are you doing?"

_I can hear murmuring in the background. She's outside. Great, I've got her on the way to class._

"At the moment? I'm in the shopping centre attempting to locate some hazelnut chocolate. They don't seem to have any, the sick bastards."

_She's a complete nutcase...Hazelnut chocolate, I'll remember that._

"They're doing it just to spite you, Clary. Are you going to take that?"

"You're right. I should lodge a complaint."  
><em><br>A genuine laugh. This girl thinks I'm funny._

"Write a letter. It'll freak with their minds."  
><em><br>Why the hell do I care?_

"I reckon. Listen, I've gotta go. I guess this means it's my turn to call, right?"

_She's going to call me again._

"That's right. Bye Clary."

_God, where'd you leave your balls, Wayland?_

"Bye Jace. I'll talk to you later. Maybe your ego'll have shrunk a little."  
><em><br>I don't know. And I don't think I care._

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Bye Jace."

"Bye Clary."  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Who was that?*<strong>__ Alec wanders into my room without knocking.  
><em>_  
>No surprise there.<br>__**  
>*Remember that short red-headed girl from the wedding? She's friends with Simon?*<strong>__  
><em>_**  
>*Nope*<strong>__ is the instant reply.  
><em>_**  
>*That was her*<strong>__, I say and throw the phone back on the bed._

Alex shrugs, an eyebrow raised and wanders back out of the room, calling for Magnus.

_***Your enthusiasm for my personal life is disconcerting***__, I say to the empty room.  
><em>_**  
>*You're welcome<strong>__*, is the distant reply._

_Apparently, gay men don't care about my female acquaintances._

_Who would have thought it?_

* * *

><p><em>There's the third chapter, hope it wasn't too boring. The plot will begin to thicken [ :P ] soon. Anyway, tell me what you think :D<em>

_Review...please?_

_Blue._

_P.S. Thank you to:_

_Neoleyjean_

_mymortalromances_

_samcheese1_

_chasing down a daydream_

_for reviewing_

_AND:_

_chasing down a daydream_

_fo faveourite story-fying :D_

_You guys are awesome!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series****.**


	4. Shakespeare

_Simon opens the door without knocking._

_I think he does it just to spite me._

_***Simon!***__ I cry, throwing my shirt over my head hurriedly. He just ignores me and comes to sit on the corner of my bed._

_***I've seen you in less than that, Clary.* **__He says, grinning and stretching out to lie across my beautifully made bed, crinkling it. Bastard._

_I roll my eyes._

_***You have not,***__ I reply, swatting him over the head. He glares at me as I pull my boots on. __***What do you want?***__ I ask when he doesn't say anything._

_***I have no idea what you're talking about.***_

_***You only wear that shirt when you want something from me, Mr. Lightwood.* **_

_Simon frowns guiltily, running a hand over the old _David Bowie_ shirt I bought him years ago._

_***You realise it's the woman who takes the name when people get married, right?***_

_***Yes,***__ I reply, __***but we both know who wears the pants in your relationship.***_

_***Yes!***__ He says defensively. __***Me!***_

_***No, it's Isabelle, Simon. I'm sorry, but it's true.***_

_He frowns for a moment, looking as if he is about to argue and then he sighs in defeat, nodding his head slightly._

_***Yeah, I guess you're right.***_

_I laugh, shaking my head as I run a brush through my frizzy curls. _

_***So,***__ I say conversationally, __***what is it you want? Feel free to grovel.***_

_***Well,***__ he begins, sliding off the bed to kneel on the ground in front of me. __***Isabelle's got this family thing coming up and I'm invited and I was wondering, because you are such a wonderful, caring, long time friend you'd come along?***_

_***Are you asking me because you're a little scared, Simon?* **__I ask with a little smile._

_He shakes his head vigorously._

_***Is it because you're a lot scared?***_

_Simon nods unashamedly, his fingers curling around the hem of my shirt. I laugh outright and nod my head yes. He jumps up and wraps me in a hug._

_***Thanks,***__ he says, grinning from ear to ear. I roll my eyes again and shoo him from my room._

_***Out,* **__I say.__** *I've got a phone call to make.***_

_As soon as I hear the front door close, I pull my phone from my bag and dial _his_ number. I chew nervously on my fingernail as I wait for him to pick up. I don't know why I'm nervous; he just seems to be able to incite such irrational feelings. It's ridiculous really. I've only talked to him face to face once before. _

"Ja?"

_I raise my eyebrows and grin, even though he can't see me._

"You speak German now, Jace?"

"Nein."

_I can't help but laugh. God, he's such an idiot._

"You're such an idiot."

"I am offended."

"No you're not."

_I'm sorry._

"You're right. As they say, 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but who'd to throw anything at something this wonderful?'"

_But not really._

"I'm fairly positive nobody says that. Except you. But you don't count."

"Yes, I am the exception to every rule. I defy the very laws of physics."

_This boy is too irritating. _

"With your massive head?"

"No, with my magnetism."

_So why the hell do I keep calling?_

"Yeah, sure."

_Because he was a good dancer. And I really just want to see him again and have him sway me to the music. _

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

_Just once more._

"This explains why you use it all the time."

"Touché."

"Don't tell me you just admitted defeat, Jace? Can your honour bear it?"

"What is Honour? A word. What is in that word Honour? What is that Honour? Air. A trim reckoning."

_Holy explicit. I think I need to sit down. He just quoted Shakespeare!_

"Don't quote Shakespeare at me."

_Please do. I don't mean it. Say it again. Please._

"You sure? I've heard it's quite a turn on."

_It is. Very much so._

"Don't be an idiot."

"You sound a little breathless Clary. Do you need to sit down?"

_Oh shut up you smug bastard. And yes, I do._

"Simon's invited me to a family thing with Isabelle. Are you going?"

_Yeah, subtle, Clary. Really subtle._

"Yeah, I'll be there. It's an annual thing."

"Sounds formal."

"Not really. It's the kind of annual thing that doesn't have a fixed date and sometimes happens more than once a year."

_Thank god for that._

"Sounds like something our family would do."

"What's your family like?"

_I wonder why his voice went kind of soft when he said that._

"Well, it's just me, my mum and my step-dad Luke. I lived with them until I got into NYU. I stole the toaster when I moved out. I love that toaster."

_I'm probably imagining things._

"A toaster is a good thing to have."

_Smart boy._

"Yeah, I know. They can survive all tears in time and space."

"I knew you were a nerd."

"Oh, as if you don't love Star Wars."

"You don't have to be a nerd to love Star Wars. It is amazing in and of itself."

_I knew there was a reason I keep calling you._

"What about your family? I've really only met Isabelle and Alec."

"Not much to tell. Maryse and Robert adopted me when I was ten. They were my parents' old friends."

"Why were you adopted?"

_I know immediately this is the wrong thing to ask. His breathing goes kind of sharp, and there's a faint crackling noise, like he's gripping the phone. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"My mother and father died."

_His voice is kind of harsh. Why did you __**think**__ he was adopted? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"I'm sorry."

_It comes out as a kind of whisper. I didn't mean to make him sad. I really didn't._

"Not your fault."

_He sounds gruff. Gruff is good. Right?_

"I know…I just…"

"It's ok, Clary."

_My breath kind of catches in my throat at the softness of his tone. He's only ever spoken to me like that on the night we met._

"New subject?"

Please say yes.

"Actually, I've gotta go."

_Don't sound too disappointed, Clary, or he'll laugh._

"Ok. Your turn to call next time."

_Please say you'll call next time._

"Of course I will. Talk later, Clary."

_Thank goodness._

"Bye Jace."

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, see? Plot!<em>

_Hope you all enjoyed this installment._

_Review please!_

_Because it makes me happy :D_

_Blue :P_

_Thanks to:_

**shortie2010**

**LiveLaughDreamInspire**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan**

**Samcheese1**

**I'm raing on your parade**

_and_

**mymortalromances** _for reviewing!_

_And:_

_everybody who favourited or added this story to their alerts list :)_

_As usual, you guys are fabulous._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	5. Distraction

"Clarissa's phone."

_I frown at my bedroom wall. That's not Clary's voice, and since when is her name Clarissa?_

"Hello?"

_The not_-_Clary's-voice speaks again, a tinge of confusion layering her tone._

"Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to Clary?"

_There is a pause, filled with breathing, like the girl on the other end of the phone is deciding whether or not to entrust the phone to Clary._

"She's not here right now."

_Crap._

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

_And why she didn't take her phone?_

"No, sorry. Who is this, by the way?"

_God, I sound like a freaking stalker._

"Ah, it's Jace. Look, when she comes back, could you tell her I called?"

_Another pause. It occurs to me that this might be Clary's roommate. _

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

_I hang up the phone and throw it away from me in defeat. God, I'm bored out of my brains. Alec and Magnus are out on a date and Isabelle's on her honeymoon (yeauch) so my only company is Church. _

_The cat in question leaps gracefully onto the bed beside me, moving to lie on his back, belly protruding. I roll my eyes at him but dutifully scratch his tummy, wondering about the fact that I hadn't known Clary's real name is Clarissa. _

_I reach again for my phone, flipping it absent-mindedly in my hands, staring at my blank ceiling. I wonder what would happen if I just got off my arse and went to visit her. After all, we have been talking over the phone for nearly three weeks now (ringing each other almost each day) and still have not spoken face to face since the wedding. Would she be amused? Would she think I was a creepy stalker? Would she fall helplessly in my arms and confess her undying love?_

_Probably not that last one, although it could be fun._

_Just as I am about to get up and follow through with my plan, my phone rings, causing me to fumble and nearly drop it on my face in shock._

_For a moment, as I check the caller ID, I think it is Clary but then Maryse's number registers and I sigh, pressing the phone to my ear._

"Ja?_"_

"Jace?"

_Maryse sounds worried, her tone clipped and frozen._

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

_I straighten slightly, on alert._

"It's Max. Nothing major but we're in the hospital at the moment and he wanted to know if that toy soldier you gave him was at your place? He said he left it there when he visited."

_Something metallic tasting entered my mouth when she says that. Max. Oh, Max. Realising she is waiting for an answer I jump off the bed, running a nervous hand through my hair. _

"Uh yeah, I think – I think I saw it in the lounge-room. I'll bring it over."

"Ok, thank you, Jace."

_Her tone has relaxed slightly and I hurriedly say goodbye before tearing through the house, throwing couch cushions and socks and shoes and other miscellaneous objects around the lounge-room, trying to locate the small painted soldier I had given to Max._

_Finally, I find it under the couch, a small bit of fluff attached to its helmet. Throwing on a pair of shoes I bolt down the stairs, sprinting for the subway._

(›º•º)›

_My phone rings the moment I walk back in the door. I sigh loudly, drawing the attention of both Alec and Magnus who are sitting tensely on the couch. I ignore the trilling tone and turn to them, waiting for whoever it is to give up. _

_As soon as the phone stops ringing I drop wearily onto the armchair, Alec and Magnus' gaze following me. I rub a hand over my eyes._

_***He's ok,***__ I say slowly. __***He'll be spending a couple of nights in hospital, but he's ok.***_

_Alec and Magnus let out a simultaneous sigh that kind of creeps me out. I am about to comment when my phone starts ringing again._

_***You should probably answer that, Jace.***__ Alec says quietly, looking tired and relieved._

_I stand and leave the room in answer, pressing the phone against my ear without looking to see who is calling._

"Yes?"

"Hello, Jace?"

_At the sound of her voice, all the tension leaves my body and I let out a long, breathy sigh._

_Max is ok, he's ok._

"Clary, hello."

_As ok as he is ever going to be._

"Are you ok?"

_How does she do that? Somehow, she has managed to pick up on my weariness, on my defeat and relief through all my masking. _

"I'm fine. I just got back from the hospital."

"**What**? Is everything ok? Are you alright?"

_I sigh, because I don't want her to worry, even though everyone else is, all the time._

"I'm fine…my brother, not so much."

_I hear her worried intake of breath._

"Alec?"

"No, Max."

"Why?"

_I sigh, the static crackling in my ear as I do so and fall back onto my bed, closing my eyes tight._

"Cancer. Leukaemia, to be exact."

_There is a pause, and I can tell she's trying to figure out what to say._

"Since when?"

"Last year."

_Another pause._

"Oh, Jace…"

"Yeah."

_It's a kind of sigh that means I don't want to talk about it anymore._

"Aline told me you called, I had to run down to the shops. Artist's emergency."

_She understood straight away._

"That's right, your art project right?"

_Beautiful distraction._

"Yep. Still a little stumped for inspiration but I'm sure I'll get there."

"You'll have to sow me your artwork some time."

"I believe I will."

_I can hear the smile in her then Alec is calling me from somewhere in the apartment and I know I should probably go._

"I've gotta go. I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

"Most definitely, Jace. Goodnight."

"Night."

_And I hang up._

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...sorry 'bout Max, guys, but everything happens for a reason!<em>

_Review, please...?_

_Blue :)_

_P.S._

_Thank you to: _

**mymortalromances**

**shortie2010**

**I'm raining on your parade**

**lowshie**

**samcheese1**

**anonymous**

**PhilipJane**

**danielle-herondale**

**4evrJace11**

_and_

**Bookninja15 for reviewing**

_and _**everybody who favourited or alerted this story.**

_I love you all!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	6. I Am Sick

_My phone is ringing, but I don't want to answer it. The constant, trilling tone pierces my aching head until I am sure the hideous, evil sounds will split my skull into a million, trillion pieces. _

_***Go away!***__ I shout at the phone, my face buried in my pillow. _

_It stops, and I breathe a sigh of relief (except not really because my throat is clogged up with phlegm) and close my eyes, attempting to fall back into my blissful oblivion that had just been within my reach when – _

_***I. Am. SICK! Leave. Me. ALONE!* **_

_The stupid phone begins to ring again._

_And I nearly die from a mixture of fury and sore throat/headache/blocked sinuses. _

_Aline is suddenly in our room, flipping my phone open and pressing it against her ear. _

"Hello?"

_She says it politely and I see her forehead crease when the person on the other end speaks, and then smooth out once again in amusement. _

"Oh. Hello, **Jaaace**."

Despite the teasing way she stretches out the name, my arm jerks out from beneath the nest of blankets, grasping fingers demanding blindly for the mobile.

***Gimme the phone, Aline. Please?* **

_Apparently, she has a soft spot for sickies because she thrusts the phone in my hand with barely a protest. _

"Clary?"

_I am too sick to analyse his tone, as I usually would have done, so I reply with a simple:_

"I'm sick."

"How sick?"

"Very sick."

_He gives a breathy laugh that turns into static by the time it reaches my ear and I wince, lifting my head only to wipe my nose_.

"I suppose you probably don't feel like talking then?"

_He's mocking me a little, but I think I can detect a trace amount of concern and/or sympathy. It's ridiculous how fuzzy the thought of him worrying about me makes me feel. I think I have issues._

"But you're the exception, right? I like talking to you."

_I tell myself that if I weren't so doped up on ibuprofen I wouldn't have admitted such a thing._

"What has Aline been giving you, Clary?"

_Apparently, Jace is thinking the same thing._

"I'm not quite sure, but it hasn't helped the headache any, I can assure you."

_Again the soft breathy laugh, and even though it's a burst of static in my ear by the end of it, I smile._

_Because I think I really, really, really like that laugh._

"Poor you."

"Poor me."

_I can't help but say it and he laughs again._

"Well, guess what?"

_He sounds kind of excited, although he masks it well._

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess."

_I just decided I do not like guessing games._

"Um…one of your feet is bigger than the other?"

_There is a moment of silence, filled with incredulous breathing_.

"What kind of guess was that?"

_He demands it in a petulant tone and I crack a smile._

"Be nice to me, I'm sick. So, what is it?"

"Well, what would you say if I told you I was standing outside your door, right now?"

Surprise and warmth and incredulity fill my tummy at his words.

"I would say you're a complete arse-wipe."

"Why?"

"Because I am sick. We have established this."

"Ok, what if I were to say that I am standing outside your door with a box of extra soft tissues, and soup. Lots of soup."

"I would say get in here or I'll sneeze on you."

_Seconds later, the door opens and as I peek out the corner of my nest of blankets, I see the gold eyes I have longed for since the night of that wonderful wedding one month ago._

_And he has soup._

* * *

><p><em>Hello dearies! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School and homework and the Hamster Wheel have all distracted me from my stories (woops) so please forgive me hahahahaha<em>

_You guys are probably hating on me for the lack of face-to-face interaction in this chapter, considering where I left it but I'm fairly sure i'll have the next chapter continue on from this. (Fairly sure.)_

_Anyway, review, please?_

_Blue :)_

_And thank you to:_

**_4evrJace11_**

**_she lives in a daydream_**

**_YoursForAllOfEternity_**

**_mymortalromances_**

_and_

**_Bookninja15_**

_for your wonderful reviews!_

_And_**_ everybody who favourited or alerted this story! _**

_I love you all! :D_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series, but I do own the Plot to this particular FanFiction.**


End file.
